


It's like he saw her for the first time

by Halesbennett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor, Jerk Draco, Slytherin, The Slap, all characters other than Hermione and Draco are mentioned, but I put slap like in the book, but dont speak, im not sure what too tag this, or hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesbennett/pseuds/Halesbennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sees Hermione in a different light after she slapped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like he saw her for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and not that good but I just wanted to do something. I had to get it out of my system because I was always wondering what they were thinking when this happened so this just popped up. It just dapple really.  
> I hope you like it. Any mistakes are mine.

Draco Malfoy saw the three of them coming up the hill first. Pottie Potter, the Weasel and the mudblood. They are with that blubbering sap that for some reason, unknown to the young Malfoy, Dumbledore keeps. He, Crabbe and Goyle keep looking back over their shoulders and laughing mockingly.

The trio stand inside the door listening to Hagrid’s sobbing over Buckbeak. Once he finishes speaking to them he turns and buries his face in his handkerchief he heads back up to his home. Draco sniggers whilst saying “look at him blubber!” “Have you ever seen anything so pathetic? He’s supposed to be our teacher!” he lets out a howl of laughter.

Hermione moved towards the Slytherin and draws out her wand, pressing it to his neck. “You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” she shouts at him.

‘You say it like it’s a bad thing,’ is the only thing that crossed his mind to say but he keeps his sharp smartass mouth shut as Granger digs her wand a little deeper to his Adam’s apple. Also he knows she can hex him to next year in a blink of an eye.

As she presses her wand down into the blondes neck she study’s his features. As much as she would never admit it she can’t deny he is handsome.  His pale blue eyes that are almost grey, maybe even silver. His sharp cheekbones (that reflect how sharp his tongue is) and pale skin. He way his bleach blonde hair falls in front of his eyes. His long eyelashes. He’s handsome, but his personality defiantly taints it.

She can hear Harry and Ron say something behind her but she is to caught up in Malfoy to pay attention.

SMACK!

As Hermione’s hand makes contact with his face she feels tingles. And even though she knows he deserves it she feels the need to say sorry over and over. She doesn’t know why but she blames it on how hard the parents drilled manners in to her brain.

Draco felt the pain rise up to his skin he also finds himself with tingles but just brushes them off. Standing there his hand fly’s up to his cheek cradling it gently.As he looks at her for some reason he feels a slight bit of respect for her. He staggers back and Hermione deep down can’t help feeling a bit proud.

“Malfoy you alright”s and “bloody hell”s were coming from both sets of friends. Well maybe not the ‘Malfoy you alright’ from Harry and Ron. But neither of them replied because they were too infixed in each other.

Time stopped for Draco. It was as if he was finally looking at Granger for the first time, ignoring the fact that she is a mudblood. Her brown eyes staring straight in to his to him it reminds him of melted chocolate on a warm day. Her light brown hair which normally reminds him of a lion’s mane looked rather different to him, something that he just can’t put his finger on. The way her lips curved looks rather attractive to him. Her jaw set in a sharp line. He never realised how beautiful he found her. Maybe what he needed was a hit in the head. He can't deny she's pretty good at giving a slap. Even calling her a mudblood he didn’t do it out of spite. He did it to make himself feel good. He didn’t hate Granger he calls her names to try and make his father proud of him. Although it never works.

She walks away from him so he decides to run of telling his friends that ‘he’ll get that jumped up mudblood’ and to ‘mark his words’. Even though he knows he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that was it. What did you guys think? Leave me a comment if you liked it or even if you didn't but have constructive criticism. Thanks.


End file.
